dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Pinocchio
Pinocchio is a character of Shrek, Shrek 2, Shrek the Third, and Shrek Forever After. Pinocchio is a wooden little boy who really wants to be a real boy. Pinocchio came from Disney like others and now in Dreamworks, he works in Shrek, Shrek 2, Shrek the Third, and Shrek Forever After. In the first Shrek, he was sent with other fairy tale creatures by Lord Farquaad to the swamp of Shrek. In that first part, he was not seen mostly in becoming Shrek's best friend, but in the second, the third, and the fourth, he was one of his best friends ever. He is still a wooden boy, but in Disney, he is a real boy. Role in films Shrek Pinocchio was first seen being sold to Lord Farquaad's men by his "father". Farquaad's guards mark him as the "possessed toy". Geppetto receives five shillings for him. He is one of the many Fairy Tale creatures who ended up on Shrek's swamp. He has a small role, but in the other films he has a fairly large role. Shrek 2 Prior to the movie he becomes one of Shrek's best friends. Pinocchio, along with other fairytale characters see Shrek, Donkey and Puss being taken to prison. He and the others help break them out. He is brought down by strings but gets tangled up. Gingy slides down and Shrek asks him to tell a lie so Gingy can walk on his nose and unlock the handcuffs. Donkey suggests that he says I'm wearing ladies underwear!. He does, but this is true; therefore, his nose does not grow. Shrek asks him if he is, and Pinocchio says he's not because he's a lying idiot, which is a lie. When he tries to get the Fairy Godmother's wand, she zaps him with it and he turns into a real boy. When the wand is passed to The Three Blind Mice, it transforms Pinocchio back into a puppet, much to his disappointment. Shrek The Third When confronted by Prince Charming on Shrek's whereabouts, Pinocchio told him a twisted up version of the truth while trying not to tell the truth but trying not to lie at the same time, something that confused everyone. He is later seen trapped inside a machine as a coin-operated puppet and tells the truth about Fiona and the others to Shrek but his curtain keeps falling down. He is later seen fighting Charming's army. Shrek Forever After Pinocchio first appeared telling Rumpelstiltskin that he was going to have to pay for a library book because he was ripping it up. Rumpel then offers him a contract to become a real boy, but Pinocchio realizes it's a trick and kicks him out of the library. In the alternate universe, he is next seen almost signing a contract with Rumpelstiltskin to become a real boy, but Shrek disrupts it because he is more important to talk to now. He is next seen trying to sell Geppetto (with a green-painted face) as Shrek to win the deal of a lifetime, but Rumpelstiltskin is not fooled. He is seen in the credits when one of Rumpelstiltskin's witches mistakes Pinocchio's long nose for a broomstick. In a deleted scene shows him fighting alongside with the other fairy tales against Shrek. Shrek in the Swamp Karaoke Dance Party! Coming Soon! Shrek 4-D After Shrek and Fiona on Honeymoon Pinocchio and the fairytale creatures appears to have celebrated begin. Far Far Away Idol Pinocchio sings "Mr. Roboto" by Styx when Simon Cowell with Shrek and Fiona watches. Shrek the Halls In Shrek the Halls, Pinocchio joins Shrek and the others for Christmas at Shrek's swamp. Scared Shrekless Pinocchio also went along with Shrek and the other fairy tales to Duloc . Pinocchio appeared in the story the Shrekorcist where Jiminy Cricket went inside of Pinocchio's head and told Pinocchio to do crazy, outlandish things. Also, Geppetto hired Shrek to kill Pinocchio. Donkey's Caroling Christmas-tacular Coming Soon! Thriller Night Coming Soon! Video Game Appearances Pinocchio appears in Shrek Super Slam as one of the 10 starting characters. His Super Slam includes that Pinocchio's nose extends and he flies towards enemies in an attempt to strike them. He also appears in Shrek Smash and Crash Racing. Pinocchio is one of the eight unlockable racers in this game. Pinocchio's kart is the Puppet Horse that Donkey created from a log from the use of the Fairy Godmother's magic wand. Pinocchio's personal item is the extended version of his nose. He appers in as a poster in Shrek 2 PC Game when you fight those 2 Rats in Prison as Puss in Boots and in Shrek 2 PS2 he's in the photo when you finish the minigame floating floors. Gallery Trivia *In a skit in the Shrek Forever After soundtrack, he is granted a wish that everyday could be his birthday and it is granted. *He sings 'Mr. Roboto' in Far Far Away Idol. *He appears to be good friends with Gingy. pl:Pinokio Category:Pinocchio's Family Category:Characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Shrek's friends Category:Shrek characters Category:Puppets Category:Humanoid Category:Males Category:Shrek's Family Category:Heroes who aren't revealed to be good at first Category:Heroes